Moonstruck
by iphianeira
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around infatuated young lovers for the All You Need Is Love Competition.
1. godric & rowena

It was a cold autumn morning, and Godric Gryffindor was struggling with a rather difficult dilemma.

In the past, he had overcome many; he has slayed dragons, fended off violent mermaids, evaded the advances of distasteful girls. But this problem was more difficult than all he had conquered in the past: he needed to find a suitable spot for his first outing with Rowena.

He had loved her for years, since their first meeting, and had not believed his luck when she happily agreed to his proposal. But now, as he rushed to find the perfect location, he realized that the little village they and Salazar and Helga had built was fully functional but for one purpose: romance.

Godric, though, was Godric, bold and a bit less concerned about the well-being of his acquaintances than he perhaps should have been; so the next time he was in Hogsmeade, less than a week before Godric and Rowena's promised outing, he visited his friend Githa, the wife of the school's future Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Githa," he pleaded, "might you not open a new little shop?"

"No," she said conclusively with a little sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"_Gi_tha, please. You wouldn't have to do much work. I'll bring in some of the other wives, they'll help!"

"No," she repeated.

"_Please_? I need somewhere to go out with Rowena!"

"You're romantically involved?!"

"Now, yes."

"Why, absolutely, then! What a lovely couple! I'll have a shop built in two days."

"Thanks, Githa!"

And so it was less than a week later when Godric and Rowena stepped inside a cozy little cottage decorated with roses and wildflowers.

"How lovely," sighed Rowena in admiration of the tiny shop.

"Welcome to Madam Puddifoot's," said Githa.


	2. lily & severus

_Written for the All You Need Is Love Competition; the Pick a Number Challenge; the Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge._

* * *

"Hi, Lily."

It was Severus, and Lily turned around to greet him.

"Hi, Severus," she responded with a smile. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said after a small pause. "Hey… Lily. I was wondering… I was wondering if maybe… did you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Oh. Oh, uh, sure!" she said, surprised. She knew Severus rather liked her, but she hadn't thought him courageous enough to actually ask her out, though it was fifth year and he'd surely liked her since they were small. He wasn't a very courageous person, see; Severus hated Gryffindor, she feared, not because he was a Slytherin and all Slytherins hated Gryffindor, but because he knew he would never be a member of it.

"Good, thanks," he said awkwardly and walked back to Mulciber with a rather conspicuous spring in his step.

Now came the problem: Lily really, _really_ didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with Severus. Sure, she liked him, but of course, it was not a romantic liking; so, a Gryffindor through and through, she marched up to him and asked him, "Severus? Why do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Well," he said, stuttering slightly, "I like you a lot. Your smile is… it's really beautiful."

Lily was truly touched by the confession, but nevertheless, she still wasn't convinced that she was happy about her newly upcoming date.

* * *

"C'mon, Lily, just give him a chance," said her friend Linda, a Muggleborn girl a year younger than her who didn't know Severus at all.

"Don't give him a chance, Lily, Severus is a shitty person," said Mary, another friend of hers, who despised him. "Stop being friends with him at all, really, Lily."

"That's rude!" exclaimed Adrian, a Hufflepuff who she had befriended in Herbology.

"It may be rude, but it's true," said Nona, a Ravenclaw.

"It's still rude!" said Adrian and Linda in unison.

"So what?" and "Doesn't matter!" were Mary and Nona's replies.

Perhaps it had been a bad idea to ask for her friends' advice on the matter.

"I just want a clear answer, everyone," pleaded Lily, yet they all continued to argue; it was no use to stop them.

"You're being stupid - "

"_I'm_ being stupid?! I'm the Ravenclaw!"

"Doesn't mean you can't act like an idiot!"

"Everyone, please stop - "

"Linda, Snape's a jerk!"

"I don't care, it's rude to blow him off if she said yes already!"

Lily sighed and exited as dramatically as possible; the four friends she'd asked for help from were still too engaged in their argument to notice. The portrait hole door slammed shut as she left, inciting an indignant "Excuse me!" from the Fat Lady, but she soon realized that all of the noise was not from the door: a small boy, likely a first or second year, had yelped in fear upon her leaping frustratedly out of the portrait hole.

"Erm, hello," he said in a timid voice that she would have expected from him. "I'm looking for Lily Evans, she's been sent a message from Professor Dumbledore."

"That's me," she said, confused. What could the headmaster need with her?

"Oh, well, here it is," he replied quickly, thrusting the parchment at her hands so that she barely had time to catch it and running away quickly.

She unravelled the parchment and read its concise message:

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_Please meet me in Classroom E-13 immediately after receiving this message._

_Thank you kindly,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Shit. Why was Dumbledore asking her to come to the classroom in which he offered homework help?

* * *

The question weighed on her for the entire five-minute journey to Classroom E-13. Was she in trouble? Had she gotten a Troll on her Transfiguration essay? Was she obligated to complete homework help due to the Acceptable she'd received on her last Arithmancy assignment? Dammit, dammit, dammit. Another problem to add to her list under the Severus dilemma.

Lily waited outside the door for nearly a minute before choosing to turn the doorknob; she opened the door, and several students she knew to be rather bad at completing their homework turned and looked at the newcomer. Lily's face flushed a rather deep red that contrasted strongly with her pale complexion. She could be here with _them_, could she?

"Miss Evans," said Dumbledore calmly. "If someone can only fall in love for your smile, then they are not truly falling in love with you. I hope you take this into account. You are dismissed."

"Oh, er, thank you, Professor," she said, rather perplexed, as she pivoted and shut the door behind her.

Severus wouldn't be too happy, she knew - but did he _really_ love her at all?


	3. lavender & seamus

_Written for the All You Need Is Love Competition._

* * *

_So believe that magic works… don't be afraid of being hurt…_

The pair of them have been dancing for hours already, though it feels like mere minutes to Seamus. Lavender is gorgeous in her lovely lavender dress robes, twirling around to the Weird Sisters' slow dance.

"Lavender," he says as his legs grow tired, "d'you want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, let's," she says with a grin.

They walk, hand in hand, to the gardens, a spot that is idyllic in the light of the lanterns that illuminates the flowers and shrubbery.

"So," says Lavender, giggling, after a rather long interval of silence.

"So, er, yeah," Seamus replies incoherently, trying but failing to speak a correctly worded sentence.

"Well, what do you like to do?" asks Lavender following another pause, though she disguises her discomfort much better than Seamus did.

"Flying, definitely," says Seamus. "Football, charms, pyrotechnics. You?"

"I really love swimming," Lavender says happily. "Did you know that there's actually a hidden swimming pool here?"

"No, really?!"

"I'm being serious!"

"D'you want to go now?"

"Ooooh, yes, I'd love to!"

And she leads him to a fourth floor corridor, where she reaches a stretch of wall that was stained with blue and says, "Schneller tempo."

"You have to know the password," she explains to Seamus. "It only changes once a month, though. Let's go." They find swimsuits in a small closet to the left of the door, and after Seamus pulls on his swim shorts and Lavender her bikini, the pair of the dive jubilantly into the clear, calm water, disrupting its serenity and sending foot-high waves across the pool.

"I rather like swimming," she says as they finally leave the swimming pool and hear the stretch of wall slam shut behind them.

"I rather like you," Seamus blurts out suddenly, and Lavender turns her body to look at him full-on.

"I rather like you, too," she says right before she kisses him.

_Oh, don't let that magic die… The answer's there… Oh, just look in her eyes…_

The pair of them twirl around for hours, though to Seamus it feels like minutes. He isn't paying attention to anything but the gorgeousness of Lavender in her beautiful white dress.

_And don't believe that magic can die… No, no, no, this magic can't die..._


	4. sirius & marlene

_A very small drabble written for the All You Need Is Love Competition._

* * *

"Sirius, I have a very good idea for you."

Sirius looked at his friend as if he was insane. James rarely had good ideas, unless they related to their entire group and not for Sirius alone.

"Come on, Sirius, I'm being honest. I have a way to get her to fall in love with you."

"Oh, really?"

"I promise."

"You can't do it."

"I _swear_."

"On what?"

"Lily's life."

"Okay, okay. What's your idea?"

* * *

"Marleeeeeeeeeeene!

"I love you, Marleeeeeeeeeeeeene!

"Mar, I looooooove you so deeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaarly, so wiiiiill yoooouuuu go ooooouuut with meeee, Marleeeeeeene?!"

Upon a recommendation from James, Sirius had composed a song for his newfound love, Marlene McKinnon, and was currently singing said song to her smack-dab in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, down on his knees, with an amused-looking Marlene standing above him.

"Dear Marlene, you are so pretty, and you're always so, so, witty, and you're not at all shitty, like I told you in second year…"

Marlene merely looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I love you, so woooon't you go oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuut… with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Sure," said Marlene with a grin.

"Wait, really?!" asked Sirius and James in unison.

"D'you actually like me?" asked Sirius excitedly.

"How'd that work with Marlene and not Lily?!" was James' incredulous reply.

"For one thing, Sirius actually has a good voice, Potter," Marlene said, "and he isn't as much of an asshole. So, Sirius - Hogsmeade, weekend after next?"

* * *

Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, weekend after next. He went there every weekend after he had regained his freedom, always hoping to see her there. What was he thinking? She'd never spend a Saturday in Hogsmeade with him again. Marlene McKinnon was dead.


	5. harry & ginny

_Written for the All You Need Is Love Competition and the Variety Challenge._

* * *

_Harry - meet me in classroom C-11 today at 9? - Ginny_

Upon walking into the vacated classroom, Harry thought at first that he had the wrong room. A quick glance around the dusty desks and cabinets showed not one person, and it was eerily quiet, as if nobody had been there for centuries.

But after checking the note and door to make sure they both contained the combination C-11, he heard a small sniffle from a corner and turned towards the direction it came from.

It was Ginny.

An interesting thing about Ginny Weasley, and something that Harry rather loved, was that she was rarely weepy; from emotional pain or from physical, she would never seem to be upset. She was strong. She never cried.

Thus, it was horrible to see her now. Her eyes and cheeks were red, tear tracks lined her face, she was starting to shake. She was the most broken that Harry had ever seen her, even considering when she was a small girl recently possessed by the greatest villain of the century.

"I'm so, so sorry, Harry," she said in between quiet sobs as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I thought we'd enjoy today, but I got this letter and I… I… I dunno, Harry, I dunno..."

"It's alright."

"No, it's _not_, Harry, I'm so sorry, it's not okay!"

"What's happened?"

"You know Kate?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry responded softly, thinking of the brunette Muggleborn that he always saw with Ginny.

"She… she's _dead_… They fucking _killed_ her..."

"What?! Ginny, Ginny, I'm so sorry…"

"I can't believe this happened!"

"Ginny, it'll all be okay."

"What if it isn't?! What if nothing's ever okay?! What if they win?!"

"Ginny."

"Harry?"

"We can make it through. You aren't alone."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you."

Ginny let out a great sob and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. He held her there, supporting her, and he wished that he would never have to leave.


	6. luna & pansy

_Written for the All You Need Is Love Competition and the Rubik's Cube Challenge._

* * *

Every evening, the last to perform their acts were the circus elite: the acrobats. Those who spun around with graceful strength from ribbons that were suspended from the ceiling, those who leapt ten feet into the air and contorted themselves into different shapes, those who transformed into birds as they flew from one precarious little bar to another. They followed the lesser acts, the humour, the lion-tamers, the seers. They were the best, and they knew it.

Pansy Parkinson was of the first kind; she was a young woman with beauty and grace and incredible strength and she moved her body so smoothly that the patrons of the circus rarely thought anyone would ever struggle dancing in the air, dangling from thick cloth with a single foot, twirling around Millie, her partner, who was as strong if not perhaps as gorgeous.

So in a horrifying coincidence in which Millie, her understudy, and her _understudy_'s understudy all called in sick, with a broken back, a surgery, and a terrible case of the stomach flu respectively, Pansy was highly worried what they would do and even more so when they received a volunteer who supposedly knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," said the petite young woman, whose dirty blonde hair fell messily about her head. "I do fortune telling here before shows, although I did audition for Millie's role with her dance, so I know how to perform it. But they said that I wasn't beautiful enough, so here I am fortune telling. I'd be ever so willing to perform your routine with you today, though, Pansy!"

Pansy was startled at Luna's use of her and Millie's first names, and she thought it rather incredulous that this _fortune teller_ thought she would ever be able to perform an acrobatic routine, but at the same time she had to deny mentally the claim that Luna wasn't beautiful. Still, she was a seer – they had no talent, and Pansy was too good for Luna. Pansy would just have to perform a solo routine.

"I think that would be wonderful, Luna, as long as you can show us what you've got!" exclaimed Albert, the leader of the troupe.

Pansy sighed.

She prepared to help Luna demonstrate her skills upon Albert's request, and they climbed up to the balcony from which the routine always began. Luna beamed at Pansy; she gave her a half-hearted smile back.

The pair of them began the act, twisting and turning in beautiful rhythm, together, spinning around, pulling themselves into beautiful positions, dancing in the air, fitting perfectly against each other.

The act was nearly at a close, and Luna stood on the stage, her right arm extended, while Pansy was to reach to it, upside down, and touch her finger to Luna's. But Pansy never did what she was told, and instead, she lowered herself a bit further so that her face was across from Luna's and pressed her lips to those of the beautiful girl opposite her.


	7. sirius & gilderoy

_Written for the Fanfiction Dominoes Challenge._

* * *

tea

"Well, I'm sorry to leave you, Arthur, but I think I'm going to go get a cup of tea," Sirius says as he stands up from the Weasley patriarch's bedside - though he perhaps could not be called the patriarch when his wife was so much more a matriarch.

"That's fine, Sirius," Arthur responds with a nod, returning Sirius's genial smile, and the younger man vacates the hospital room, locating the area which is labeled "COMPLIMENTARY TEA FOR VISITORS &amp; ALLOWED PATIENTS".

It is not at all crowded; besides a mousy little woman in a suit and Oxfords, the place is empty. Sirius is grateful for it; though he's disguised as a teenage boy with blond hair styled in the latest fashion, he's paranoid of being discovered to be MASS MURDERER, SIRIUS BLACK, KILLER OF MANY AND PERHAPS YOU! He supposes that's what happens to you when you're forced to stay inside your idiot parents' old house for months upon months.

"Excuse me, my boy, but I'd rather like some tea!"

"Er, sorry," Sirius says, moving out of the way before he looks up and sees - Gilderoy _Lockhart_?

He remembers this boy, or rather this man, from Hogwarts; he was a Ravenclaw, sorted three, maybe four years after Sirius was. Gilderoy was rather pretentious, he remembers, and he often tried to sell Sirius some clearly ineffectual potions and trinkets. Sirius wonders why the boy - well, not a boy anymore; he's around thirty, probably - would be here. He can't deny that the man seems happier than he was as a child; he's definitely more attractive.

"Gilderoy?" he asks after a few stunned moments.

"Oh, do you know my name too?" Gilderoy says in wonderment. "That's rather funny. Everyone seems to do that. Would you like an autograph? I have my quill!" He pulls out a long green peacock feather as he concludes his speech.

"Erm, are you famous?" Sirius asks, surprised.

"Oh, so they tell me! I suppose so. I get a rather large load of mail each day, which is quite nice! They tell me I was famous, but they also say I don't have my memories of then. I don't know. I can't really remember what I am."

"I see," says Sirius, feeling a twinge of pity for the man. "If it makes you feel better, you seem like friendly enough."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, no, my dear boy! I feel fantastic! I hope you always feel the same!"

"Oh, er, thanks." Sirius is a bit bewildered; the Gilderoy Lockhart he knew was never as kind as this Gilderoy. But having collected his tea, Sirius utters a goodbye to the man and leaves. When he returns to Arthur's room, the Weasleys are rather taken aback by the speed at which Sirius drinks his tea and announces his necessary second run to the complimentary teapot.

No such luck, though; Gilderoy has left.

Damn Arthur for getting discharged today.


End file.
